The current grant is written as a supplement to a SCOR grant entitled "Studies on Hypersensitivity Pneumonitis" to request funds for alterations and renovations of space to be used for research facilities supporting the projects and cores of the SCOR program. The SCOR program in hypersensitivity pneumonitis is a multi-institutional, inter-departmental investigation into hypersensitivity lung disease. The institutions involved include Medical College of Winsconsin, the Marshfield Clinic & Foundation, and Northwestern University Medical School. The objective of the SCOR research program is to evaluate the role of environmental and immunologic factors on the genesis of hypersensitivity pneumonitis. The aims of the investigations are to develop means of early diagnosis, characterize the various forms and etiologic agents involved in the disease, and define the immunologic mechanism(s) involved in its pathogenesis by means of animal models. The program has been designed to carry out an in-depth interdisciplinary investigation of a disease entity, hypersensitivity pneumonitis, with an ever increasing importance. The program provides the means for collaborative efforts by the participating investigators in studies of the clinical, immunologic, pathologic, microbiologic and experimental aspcts of hypersensitivity pneumonitis. In addition, definition of responsible offending agents can be carried out under this program. The supplementary funds are requested because of the increasing needs of the laboratory investigative aspects of the SCOR program.